Assassins
by Ms.Desaster
Summary: Quando Felicity está sempre rodeada de trevas - e é tudo que sempre teve, ela não pode evitar um surto de compaixão ao ver bondade nos os olhos de Oliver. Salvá-lo não estava no cronograma. AU.


Distrações ou paixões comumente matam mais do que assaltos, acidentes e só perdem para guerras.

Um exemplo claro é a quantidade de pessoas que dizem matar em nome do amor, seja por uma pessoa ou religião. A raça humana ficou tão cega pela ideia do amor que as usam como desculpa para qualquer ato extremo. Talvez seja culpa do velho ditado: no amor e na guerra vale tudo. Essas pessoas lutam pelos motivos errados e vão acabar mortas. Não que qualquer um dos seres humanos esteja destinado a viver pra sempre. No fim todos irão morrer, mas o importante é escolher pelo que se luta, acredita ou no que irá gastar a vida.

Felicity não estava se sentindo mórbida, mas esse trabalho a fazia questionar o quanto era preciso pra desperdiçar o treinamento de uma vida, virar as costas e abandonar tudo que conhecia como família.

Traidor.

Não estava autorizada a torturar, muito menos a matar. Um desperdício de tanta habilidade.

Era incomum ser escalada para espiã, mas é o que acontece quando o líder do esquadrão mais antigo da Liga resolve que cansou da vida que levava, foge para Star City e inicia uma vida normal.

A pior parte dessa missão em especial é não poder simplesmente capturar e levá-lo a julgamento que terminaria em sua morte iminente. As instruções eram claras: investigue, se infiltre e descubra se alguma informação valiosa possa ter vazado ou que ele mesmo tivesse vendido para Damien ou outros inimigos que tinham feito ao longo do caminho.

Esse é o tipo de missão que lhe custaria tempo. Estava tão acostumada com o campo de batalha que quando era necessário ficar pular de prédio prédio, se esgueirar pelo apartamento do condenado ou até mesmo ter a oportunidade de comer em horários comuns, achava estranho.

Nem isso a fazia abaixar a guarda. Algo que ele havia perdido. Os ombros estavam relaxados, sorria de algo que a namorada contava em um jantar no restaurante mais cheio da vizinhança.

Até isso ele conseguira estabilizar uma relação com uma pessoa comum. Achava bastante interessante, se tivesse a oportunidade faria a pergunta: Como a pessoa que já viu terrores que faria a maior parte botar o estômago pela boca só com um vislumbre, era capaz de se relacionar com outro ser humano sem aterrorizá-lo. Não acreditava que Josh - nome que havia escolhido depois de desertar -, teria contado algo para Meg. Se contasse, sabia que no segundo seguinte ela estaria gritando apavorada, ligando para polícia ou hospício. Provável que os três simultaneamente.  
Isso a incomodava bastante. Como alguém perde os instintos que eram tão naturais?

Josh olhou na direção do prédio em que ela estava de vigia, mas soube que não foi flagrada. Uma mínima parte não deve ter morrido após esses meses. Algo em seu cérebro deveria apitar constantemente dizendo que havia algo errado.

Josh ainda não estava acostumado nem com o próprio nome, com as roupas e até mesmo estar em um relacionamento com Meg. Tudo parecia bizarramente normal, mas toda vez que sentia a onda de pânico e a vontade imensurável de voltar pra Liga, implorar de joelhos que o aceitassem de volta, respirava fundo, ia para uma aula de boxe e botava todo aquele sentimento negativo no saco de areia. Óbvio que aquilo estava longe de deixá-lo exausto, mas era o suficiente pra acabar com o pânico e apaziguar o estado da mente.  
Seu professor na academia de luta o viu ter um ataque e lhe chamou para conversar. O primeiro reflexo era trocar de academia e nunca ter a conversa, mas acabou indo.

\- Sente-se, Josh. - Apontou na direção da cadeira esfarrapada que estava de frente pra mesa lotada de papéis bagunçados que provavelmente cairiam a qualquer momento. - Quando parei de lutar, tive sérios problemas para dormir. Acordava no meio da noite, lembrava-se das minhas piores lutas mesmo tomando calmante toda noite. Lutadores aprendem desde o início a lidar com a dor e manter qualquer merda numa parte isolada do cérebro e nunca mais olhar aquilo.

Josh balançou a cabeça e concordou. Não sabia o que fazer além disso. O cara não fez o menor sentido.

\- Demorei meses pra encontrar uma solução ou acabaria morrendo de exaustão. Procurei um psicólogo numa semana que passei 4 dias sem conseguir dormir um minuto sequer. Resisti muito início, não acreditava em falar da minha vida pra uma pessoa desconhecida. Meu médico não podia fazer nada e foi a primeira semana que se recusou a me receitar novos remédios. Aqueles não estavam surtindo efeito. Você me entende?

Josh pressionou os lábios e fez um aceno negativo com a cabeça.

\- Me corrija se eu estiver enganado, mas você não consegue dormir direito por algum tempo, seus olhos estão sempre agitados e as mãos trêmulas. Suspeito que faça isso pra negar o que está acontecendo e se distrair também, mas preciso te dizer que não vai melhorar, não vai acordar um dia e simplesmente ter paz pra dormir ou não ter mais algum ataque de pânico. Ele pode te matar ou te meter em um acidente que acabe com a sua vida sem finalizá-la. Minha dica é que comece a lidar com essa merda antes que ela encontre um meio de lidar com você.  
Quando se passa a vida inteira sendo um soldado como ele o medo de morrer desaparece. É apenas um eco no final de um poço de quilômetros.

A tortura também era uma antiga amiga, mas era sempre infligida por outra pessoa e agora o próprio corpo o estava punindo por erros de uma vida inteira.

\- E como você cuidou do assunto?

O treinador terminava de colocar água numa máquina de café e apanhou dois copos.

\- Falei com alguém e tive de encontrar um motivo pra seguir em frente. A medicina pode afirmar o quanto quiser, mas ataques de pânico é a resposta do seu corpo, um aviso de que está sobrecarregado ou não consegue processar algo. No meu caso eu simplesmente não conseguia lidar com o fim da minha carreira de lutador, estava me afundando num mar de agonia e então a academia me salvou. Você precisa encontrar paz pra sua mente e assim seu corpo será salvo no processo.

O cheiro de café inundava o pequeno escritório. Ambos o beberam em silêncio.

\- Preciso ir andando.

O problema estava exatamente aí, nunca teve a oportunidade de conhecer outra vida, de questionar se matar outros seres humanos era errado ou não, se a tortura era um ato desumano mesmo que o outro estivesse apenas colhendo frutos de suas ações.

\- Eu não sei. - Era a primeira vez que dizia algo tão verdadeiro.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Nunca tive um parâmetro ou conheci o outro lado da moeda.

\- Você tem certeza disso, filho? - O senhor parecia carregar a calma e sabedoria do mundo sobre os ombros e ainda sim não transparecia uma gota de arrogância. - Parece que está perturbado pelos seus atos e isso só é sinal de algo que sente remorso ou arrependimento. Deus pode te perdoar, mas não vai resolveu seu problema se o perdão próprio não vier.

Aquela foi a primeira noite em que conseguiu dormir por horas e livre de pesadelos que agora o aterrorizavam.

Uma semana depois encontrou um panfleto no mural da igreja e se deteve por alguns segundos para ler. Eram aulas de ioga nos Glades, poderia ir até lá e ver como funcionava. Chegando ao local uma ruiva abriu um imenso sorriso quando pisou na recepção. Não parecia algo forjado pela profissão, o tempo havia ensinado a reconhecer sorrisos falsos. Aparentemente a mulher era apenas simpática.

Assim conheceu Meg.

Olhando agora pra ela contando do dia na academia e em meios às gargalhadas ao contar de um aluno que se distraíra e caiu da esteira.

\- Você não está ouvindo o que falei. - Ela disse enquanto limpava as lágrimas de tanto rir.

\- Claro que estou e espero que não tenha rido do pobre coitado na frente dele.

\- Jamais faria isso. - Disse dando uma risadinha. - Sabe que sou uma boa pessoa.

Ela não fazia ideia de quão boa era.

\- Sei e sou muito sortudo por ter você.

Ficar entediado era arriscado demais levando esse tipo de vida, então Felicity sempre procurava aprender coisas novas e manter a mente em plena atividade.  
Após a graduação à distância em Química, se dedicou aos idiomas e não encontrou tanta dificuldade já que aprendeu ainda criança o latim, a língua morta utilizada pela Liga e inglês. Depois de terminar os idiomas que achava interessante o suficiente pra aprender, resolveu aprender libras, braile e o último da conquista foi a leitura de lábios.

O ultimo não chegava a ser uma novidade já que vinha treinando desde criança.  
Josh havia acabado de dizer que amava Meg. Foi uma surpresa e tanto já que nem ela esperava por isso. Não teve muito tempo de processar a nova informação quando ouviu dois disparos de uma 38 após uma confusão que havia escutado uns dois minutos atrás.

Olhou por cima do ombro e Josh ainda sorria para Meg e o tiro estava longe demais para que houvesse escutado.

Decidiu olhar e ver quem atrapalhava uma noite tranquila em que poderia comer batatas fritas e vigiar uma vítima.

Seu reflexo rápido ainda deixou tempo o suficiente para descer pela escada de incêndio e flagrar o atirador que havia percorrido metade do caminho de onde tinha atirado.

Não soube dizer se o atirador estava aterrorizado ou se assustou com a sua presença, isso só deu mais fôlego para correr até o final da rua e entrar na principal.  
Esse devia um sinal pra encerrar a noite e poder tirar um bom sono pelo resto da noite.

Ouviu um gemido agonizante e só então se deu conta de que havia um homem no meio fio.

\- Me ajude! - Um sussurro rouco que deve ter exigido esforço se o homem tivesse tomado mesmo dois tiros.

Isso a impediu de continuar andando na direção oposta. Era fundamental evitar dramas desnecessários e que não lhe pertencia.

Aproximou-se do homem baleado e notou o sangue escorria pelo braço e mancha vermelha na camisa. O atirador era muito bom, poderia ter matado o sujeito. Provavelmente só quis atrasá-lo.

As pupilas estavam tão dilatadas e soube na hora que era apenas um civil. Nunca tinha lidado com armas ou sido abordado por alguém utilizando uma.  
Decidiu ajoelhar e tentar ajudar o inocente que só estava na hora errada e no local errado. Sofrendo nas mãos de um provável viciado que só procurava mais uma maneira de conseguir sua dose de vertigo.

Sempre carregava no interior da roupa alguns artigos de primeiros socorros. Era possível se ferir no campo de batalha e jamais daria ao inimigo a vantagem do último tiro.

Analisou o buraco que a bala fez e ele era sortudo de que havia atravessado seu corpo. Com cuidado certo só precisaria limpar e suturar. O ferimento que manchava a camisa era na barriga e complicava um pouco as coisas já que a bala teve força o suficiente pra sair do corpo, o que pode ser considerado como sorte já que poderia ter perfurado o baço.

Ficou tão concentrada por alguns minutos que se esqueceu do homem propriamente dizendo. Ele ainda estava assustado e lutava para não soltar gemidos de dor, mas deixava escapar suspiros pesados.

\- Você acha que consegue andar e eu te coloco em um táxi?

\- Acho que ninguém que tenha tomado um tiro consegue. - Ele ainda teve coragem de tentar sorrir, mas isso lhe causava dor.

\- Você ficaria surpreso. - Tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para emergência antes que o curativo feito não desse conta e o sangramento continuasse.  
O estranho segurou sua mão e começava a ter dificuldades para respirar.

\- Se você ficar agitado vai morrer antes mesmo da ambulância chegar.

Aparentemente ele ouviu o conselho, mas descontou na mão que segurava constantemente com mais força. Foram longos 20 minutos.

Os paramédicos fizeram as perguntas que deviam ser de rotina e se Felicity era namorada da vítima. Não sobrou muito tempo para negar o fato já que o procedimento era feito as pressas.

\- No hospital terá alguém pra te fazer algumas perguntas à respeito do crime. - O paramédico fazia anotações. - Você quer ir com ele na ambulância ou prefere ir no próprio carro?

Nessa hora ela fez menção de se afastar da maca, o homem segurou a mão de Felicity com tanta força que parecia estar se agarrando a uma tábua de salvação. Se ele soubesse.

Não era uma boa ideia ir até o hospital ou conversar com os policiais, isso estava fora do cronograma e sairia do radar, mas a inocência nos olhos da vítima fez o predador desejar uma história diferente pela primeira vez na vida.

A loira entrou na ambulância e quis participar do salvamento de uma vida e não ser responsável por tirá-la. Mesmo que o homem morresse, teve a oportunidade de fazer algo diferente só para variar.


End file.
